parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Manuel Lobato Humanes' Channel
The List of Movie/TV Show Spoofs *Mad Monster Party (Manuel Lobato Humanes Style) *The Pinatas (The Boxtrolls) *Morgana McCawber Halloween Spooktacular *Zigbob Hyenapants *The Hyena King *Inside Out (Manuel Lobato Humanes Style) Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtzspYSvxlw 1:58 manuel lobato pozo 342 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13XZG2p-3kw 1:36 Fun and Fancy Free (MisterCartoonMovie and Edizioni VHS Pirata Style) Cast Video 3.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XphVgBfjUo 0:50 Non Disney Villains Tournament Homemade The Grand Duke of Owls VS Smoke made by acemckillayoface) 996 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJ-jXQvrE4o 7:47 Inicio de Transmisiones TVR (05/01/2008) 437 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IHzkepS-oI 0:41 Promocional TVR 2011) 59 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_mg99tPrVg 2:17 Sneak Peak for Non Disney Heroes VS Villains 2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJQYlxOiS2g 2:06 Ckprimeval07 Heroes VS Villains Pooh and His Friends VS The Grand Duke of Owls made by acemckillayof 935 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBlG5voZCfo 2:11 Here is for TheFoxPrince11 of Sneak Peak of Winnie the Pooh and Muzzy In Gondoland 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zM_WUZDN5mw 3:27 Pooh Adventures of Tom and Jerry The Movie Trailer Redo 6.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyIxmuESdzU 2:39 Pooh Adventures of Dogtanian and The Three Muskehounds T V Series Intro for 76859Thomas 1.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SI7ubj4QiY 2:55 Animated Villains Defeat MEP by 76859Thomas Version Closed 302 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdiJ3rX9wok 10:44 Heroes VS Villains RJvernel version Round 1 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_b_IWyxj2p4 18:43 Heroes VS Villains Rjvernel Version Round 2 made by acemckillayoface 2.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxp4OUCTCnA 3:07 Pooh Adventures Of Fantasia Redo Trailer 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KG6lRxkCN0 35:36 LKHFF Halloween Parade 6.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4nbe8UotzM 1:02 Buffalo Bones does We Are One People 1.1K views4 years ago I Wanna Easter Egg (Danger Mouse) made by 76859Thomas 2.7K views4 years ago My Reaction to the Two Sooty's Amazing Adventures Episodes from 1998 named The Big Picture and Life' 883 views3 years ago Heroes VS Villains Round 3 Rjvernel version made by acemckillayoface 1.9K views3 years ago Ruber VS Sir Oswald 728 views3 years ago My reaction to 76859Thomas is coming back tommorow on Youtube 604 views3 years ago Heroes VS Villains Round 4 Rjvernel Version made by acemckillayoface 1.5K views3 years ago YouTube Sootys Amazing Adventures Hot Air part 1 6.6K views3 years ago YouTube Sootys Amazing Adventures Hot Air part 2 5.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYWr0rEBJwE 9:25 YouTube Sweeps Squeakiest Moments Sooty Heights 2.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfPazOpjb_E 2:17 Disney VS Non Disney Villains Tribute Redo 3.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBozeCxL5Hw 0:59 The Squire Cawker VS Spike the Spider 456 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRjWZzLCagg 0:25 KINDER UBBERASCHUNG ASTERIX UND DIE ROMER (2000) WERBESPOT 272 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAFan8nGmCk 2:12 Duke Ightorn VS King Salazar made by acemckillayoface is for homemade contest for Manwhooo and 73win 371 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdOg7y_AA90 0:53 Las fantasticas aventuras de Sooty (Sooty's Amazing Adventures - 1996) - apertura española 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3P8BnJWceGI 2:06 Basket Fever damsel 741 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMEzNGOeRU0 4:30 Detective Bogey damsel 1 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tge87Y3JBVE 5:58 Los Fruittis damsel 736 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djLrj7_H7Vk 7:45 DOBLAJE DE ESPAÑA VS DOBLAJE DE LATINO 101 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAG_rL43SRs 11:04 Sooty`s Amazing Adventures Things That Go Mcsqueak In The Night 80K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkOM_cwJE98 0:06 Danger Mouse Growls at Alvin. 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Arb0DifxxEg 2:01 Robert Films Home Entertainment:Bring These Memories (2012) Promo 306 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H997wD_Bjfs 0:33 Sneak Peak Third of Second Interlude from Heroes VS Villains Round 13 Part 2 of 3 390 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0ys3TrmXwM 0:34 Sooty Heights 15th Anniversary Opening 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Mu82x7QFLs 0:58 CKPrimeval07 Heroes VS Villains Round 13 Part 3 of 3 Teaser 296 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cp9tyPbavuw 1:38 PANORAMA Spot Kinder Sorpresa I Supergiraffe + Sequenza VHS d'Apertura. 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szofVhA9iK8 6:19 Sequenza di Chiusura VHS di Stardust (Chiusura del Cartoni Animati) 8.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4A7vKKmrNek 7:37 Opening to Heckle and Jeckle in 1953-1954 2002 DVD 5.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAATtpBg_bY 10:10 Opening To Asterix Conquers America 2004 VHS 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eujc-4KtUB4 0:02 My Reaction to Boomerang can´t air Terrytoons 288 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mX868fzSGA0 0:03 My Reaction to The Looney Tunes is Coming on CKPrimeval07´s HVV 277 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2haHD9PP2es 0:03 My Reaction to Paramount and Nickelodeon Getting Cancels Mighty Mouse The Movie Since 2004 290 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQdnvbQvsRs 1:39 PANORAMA Promo Dei Cartoni Animati di Italia 1 + Sequenza VHS D´Apertura 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9zfmZsmodc 6:42 Betty Boop M.D. (1932) Colorized with Nickelodeon 1981 Logo. 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9qxYSiZSAw 1:38 Sneak Peak from CKPrimeval07´s Heroes VS Villains Round 15 Part 1.5 614 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88KBhWgG2EM 0:08 Widimer shoots The Queen of Hearts 484 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uH26TELXQ5Y 0:26 Strike Up the Dogtanian and The Three Muskehounds Theme Song 410 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Y6_2IFB-cE 0:05 Zorran insults Oogie Boogie 471 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsIki9p5Lwc 0:13 You need to Be Quiet (76859Thomas Version) 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5bG_QmTWCc 0:12 You need to Be Quiet (76859Thomas New Version) 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKppnQRQmlA 0:11 Danger Mouse growls at The Wolves. 410 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmWZf6NxQfQ 12:40 Opening to The Smurfs Springtime Special 2004 VHS 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNuKrExCdCw 0:15 Pepe Le Pew si oppone a Amos Slade 614 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W16O3KdoPvU 4:49 Television Los Palacios (Publicidad Primavera 2004) 189 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki58Px43xtg 0:33 Sneak Peak from Round 13 Part 3 of 3 for 3 of Interlude 4 of Heroes VS Villains Redo 293 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDRURW9JgnA 0:11 Sylvester tells Spydra to Shut Up 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKRuqa6vWqo 0:08 I Wanna Easter Egg (Greedy Humpty Dumpty) (Remake) 831 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEgJG4xyZgA 1:44 Heroes VS Villains Deleted Scene-Snow White (D) vs the Grand Duke of Owls 2.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_B4XvdseMU 0:23 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_B4XvdseMU Scene for Merlin's Creation (CoolZDane Version) 3] 739 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgEItUM4rXk 0:07 Please Answer Me,CoolZDanethe5th 96 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcwsDCJetPY 0:35 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcwsDCJetPY Scene for Elsa's Creation (76859Thomas Version)] 360 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PF7-JLnyU0 4:30 Opening to The Further Adventures of Superted:Leave It to Space Beavers 1990 VHS (Remake) 6.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=106El9WR0t0 0:10 Genie tells Negaduck to sit down. 5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDRCfPQFTuI 0:08 Bugs Bunny tells off Negaduck. 3.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brtcrYPAznQ 0:27 Buttercup Tells Negaduck to shut up. 5.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVqJgLBmF7g 0:10 Peter Pan Throw His Dagger At Negaduck 5.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZTDvLgoq0w 0:07 Fred Flintstone tells Negaduck to sit down and shut up 4.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1NJNz_wNc4 0:06 Danger Mouse Growls at Negaduck 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8Acc_sUS0E 0:09 Fred Flintstone tells Fat Cat to sit down and shut up 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4CDZzRORPc 0:12 Genie tells Fat Cat to sit down 4.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoLbuNSlKz8 0:15 Cruella DeVil Blasts Her Pen at Negaduck 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTObRNrR-0g 0:08 Danger Mouse Growls at Fat Cat 811 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ch96RphOOp4 0:08 Captain Hook tells Negaduck that this is his last chance. 3.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hG8XR_uqDhM 1:18 The Big Bad Wolf VS Dangerous Dan 587 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOixLAw6_4Q 0:20 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOixLAw6_4Q Scene for Miss Price's Spell (CoolZDane Version 3)] 168 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yuNpoM-EzA 0:06 Popeye Tells the Queen of Hearts to Quiet (Colorized) 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TwJZGI5vHuU 2:51 Little Cousin Scampi Fandub Audition. 551 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-0zyrkK3GI 0:14 StPDMV:Being Green MEP (My Part) 374 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaPkSTZODCM 0:05 Terrence tells the Queen of Hearts to Shut Up 2.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hq2SDm092Rg 6:14 Mighty Mouse Playhouse:Perils Of Pearl Pureheart 5.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PV3SoZM5pak 0:06 Terrence tells Negaduck to shut up 749 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPMnad6Fvx4 0:10 Sylvester tells Negaduck to shut up 3.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97RSBNMsX4E 0:08 James tells Negaduck Don't Talk Come On and Shut Up It's Not Funny 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8GpSrpNYuY 0:10 Scenes for Buttercup tells Prince Frogflip to shut up (for 76859Thomas) 5.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=migZRN8igqg 0:07 Widimer shoots Negaduck 861 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJunEVdDHko 0:06 Kipper tells Negaduck to stop it 4.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iK_7eYSEZnU 0:19 Hercules Rambutts Negaduck and the Wolves. 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWxzhujOlm4 0:06 Peter Potamus tells Negaduck to knock it off 306 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6NIB8l_LaE 0:07 King Bombo demands war on Negaduck 265 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTee4IK9n1o 2:44 Zachary Baker's Non-Disney Heroes VS Villains Alternate Intro (with his bonus random cartoon clip) 649 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ce_FOY8QaRk 2:22 Globo Saindo do ar 02-08-1993 com logo de 2014 5.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyrJYeJ5WGg 2:50 How Bad Can I Be? (Villains Song) MEP Contest (OPEN) 261 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqRALbVv-Hw 0:08 How Bad Can I Be? (Villains Song) MEP (My Part) 268 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTfqM-r-kiw 0:06 Pearl Pureheart tells Negaduck to stop 390 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03AcBlnYx0U 0:27 Buttercup tells Fat Cat to shut up 2.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhnEjHepKBc 0:07 Robotnik tells Negaduck to Silence 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ivaKvfecbs 5:17 Walt Disney Presents - Duck Flies Coop Opening (In Color!) 602 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XysZiZAXHyw 0:13 Ckprimeval07's Heroes VS Villains Auditions 255 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKD7WNZ7SQM 0:08 Dr.Facilier tells Fat Cat to stay out of his sight 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZHBwp6GWGw 0:07 Bugs Bunny tells off Katnip 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpM_ZU-64ig 0:23 Buttercup tells Katnip to shut up 3.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7lDHSD9bxA 0:09 Peter Pan Throws His Dagger At Katnip 2.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXjn4JxSTRQ 0:06 Dr.Facilier tells Katnip to stay out of his sight 588 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=widprVqs8MY 0:06 Danger Mouse Growls at Katnip 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9wURERHwxM 0:05 The Justice Ducks tells The Queen of Hearts to NO! 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fS0sVzPXsJY 0:12 The Justice Ducks tells Negaduck to NO! 3.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpSNBE4gyW4 0:06 Negaduck shoots The Queen of Hearts 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERvMEM1RNLQ 0:16 Genie tells Sir Oswald to sit down 2.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxaVtnddsC0 0:13 Peter Potamus tells Sir Oswald to knock it off 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oag6ci_6fC0 11:00 Sooty's Amazing Adventures:Hard Days Knight 14K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2hSt8uxRAU 0:13 King Bombo demands war on Sir Oswald 595 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIQ6WEv2Xr0 0:14 Yosemite Sam Tells Sir Oswald to Shut Up 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTgeqYHajqw 0:12 Captain Pete Growls at Sir Oswald 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1cLD7teTUo 0:06 Dr.Facilier tells Negaduck to stay out of his sight 657 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndjiavk5ID0 0:13 Dr.Facilier tells Sir Oswald to stay out of his sight 703 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GtBBqg65to 0:12 Negaduck shoots Alameda Slim 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_Fa-KP8-C4 0:06 Negaduck shoots Himself 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAytZn9io1E 0:06 Dr.Facilier tells Dangerous Dan to stay out of his sight 602 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrzPQYD0x80 0:11 Nails threatens Dangerous Dan 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuvOHGCYMUk 0:17 Nails threatens Sir Oswald 838 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUaG5WwPtIg 1:01 Darkwing Duck Intro (with Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers Villains) 557 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXNCU5B5kfQ 0:09 The Coachman tells Dangerous Dan to be quiet 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbRpD6_QSWw 0:19 Birthday for Daniel Esposito and Fox Prince MEP (My Part) 512 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gb_CDRLb-G0 0:08 Captain Hook tells Dangerous Dan that this is the last chance 915 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGyAPOO3a-Y 0:13 Gargamel tells Negaduck to Get Out 4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJhgc3drSAY 1:08 Bananaman damsel 235 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HxUQC7qwFM 0:13 Garfield kicks Negaduck 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZW_p0BGQhc 0:07 Popeye tells Negaduck to be Quiet 3.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWCGl73DuYE 0:06 Eustice hits break to Negaduck 934 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWTgW7bciqY 0:12 Peter Pan Throws His Dagger at Fat Cat 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlBi2CwMvJE 0:07 Donald Duck tells Negaduck to shut up 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBOkRmK-KCI 0:34 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBOkRmK-KCI Darkwing Duck Shouts Go Away at Bluto,Negaduck,Katnip and Fat Cat] 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUE2lKMNPUQ 0:45 The Ducks (for Acemckillayoface's Disney Heroes VS Villains Part 2) 136 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7xe5l4MX_k 0:08 Mufasa tells Dangerous Dan Is That a Challenge 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5QdfL7eNQo 0:31 Promo Patoaventuras TVE1 (1993) 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3bXqKKbLvw 0:08 King Bombo demands war on Bluto 572 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wZyc77vACY 0:07 Lucifer Growls at Negaduck 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGGXh-X4hOo 0:05 Ed tells Smoke to Move 389 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IpFN3ZCIGQ 0:16 Peter Pan Throws His Dagger at Smoke 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGHukYdgcWQ 0:08 Genie tells Smoke to sit down 5.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43fUuk1O-8M 7:21 Opening to Sooty's Amazing Adventures 1999 VHS (Just For Kids Home Video Print) (Fake) 8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2LUez6RIN8 0:18 Peter Pan Throws his Dagger at Sir Oswald 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Du6y6tAqZR8 0:05 Please Answer Me, MrHammadmossop1988 65 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcgJMqln4Nw 0:07 Mufasa tells Smoke is That a Challenge 3.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_Dm9RAutBI 0:16 Eustice hits break to Sir Oswald 543 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvEDVMg2VZQ 1:22 Willie The Giant VS The Old Man of the Mountain 525 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdZgxCVrZw8 0:06 Shere Khan leaps on Negaduck 927 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-0SjCzRMCE 0:13 Shere Khan leaps on Smoke 401 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoMBz-aVpx8 0:23 I Wanna Be Like Other Girls MEP (My Part) 637 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfduXZHJXBk 0:05 Pearl Pureheart tells the Queen of Hearts to Stop! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJJK4CmqJis 0:16 The Princess (Herbert the Timid Dragon) tells the Queen of Hearts to Fit You! 312 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljn-9oDTEAM 0:07 Little Cousin Scampi sneezes at The Queen of Hearts 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQARQJx7lJU 0:05 Pearl Pureheart tells Bushroot to Stop! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyLzlcgdNbI 0:10 Genie tells Bushroot to sit down 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZemeKVJKjc 0:06 Dr.Facilier tells Bushroot to stay out of his sight 918 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZs-CkbwmLs 0:08 Captain Hook tells Bushroot that this is his last chance 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CA1wYRt2QRs 1:05 Manuel Lobato Humanes Intro 904 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysW4baq2Gsc 0:34 Manuel Lobato Humanes Halloween Intro 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0if-j6oj9pw 0:10 Peter Pan Throws his Dagger at Bushroot 8.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5yIpiQaTuY 0:06 Donald Duck tells Grouchy Smurf to shut up 4.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_kaQclwmtw 0:09 The Coachman tells Grouchy Smurf to be Quiet 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GgFo3AV54s 0:06 King Bombo demands war on Grouchy Smurf 506 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1QYwy1CtRc 0:06 Gadget Hackwrench tells Negaduck to Trash the Brat! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2htZmDZI6k 0:20 Danger Mouse Growls at Prince Froglip 737 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZsiIFQubdo 0:09 Stromboli tells Grouchy Smurf to Shut Up 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dETpQUHYKF8 0:06 Fred Flintstone tells Grouchy Smurf to sit down and shut up 7.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvX2UDARRWI 0:15 It's a Little Girl 699 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpM6v36mAlY 0:20 Scene For "Merlin's Creation (strongdrew941 Version 3)" 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jvEs6803Ts 0:08 King Bombo demands war on Spooky the Tuff Ghost 444 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzWk_iAg3vo 0:07 Gadget Hackwrench tells Spooky the Tuff Ghost to Trash the Brat! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QP4SBZPYUoY 0:07 Captain Hook tells Katnip that this is his last chance 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwCSCJSoiZk 0:10 The Coachman tells Spooky the Tuff Ghost to be Quiet 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjTgUpYUui0 0:23 Someday (R.I.P. Leonard Nimoy) MEP (My Part) 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng7la6kxrd4 0:07 Spike the Spider Growls at The Queen of Hearts 424 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lQMzbt__sA 0:33 Manuel Lobato Humanes Christmas Intro 697 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITVERTbJGeI 1:04 El Capitan vs Captain Vinager and Boing 623 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPKzlfv_geE 0:55 Generique Les Aventures Magiques de Sooty 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEJfkgY2cbw 1:02 Manuel Lobato Humanes Valentine Intro 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3xH7a5B8lc 0:11 Aunt Figg tells Negaduck about Dr.Applecheek 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deUyD0YmgN4 0:10 Aunt Figg tells Katnip about Dr.Applecheek 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8_7mRDHFsg 0:17 Aunt Figg tells Sir Oswald about Dr.Applecheek 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJwmEXDgT_A 2:01 Stan and Heff vs Montana Max 671 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Cg186bXa9c 0:07 Captain Hook tells Hercules the Cat that this is his last chance 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GJUxoKlvzs 6:48 I Like Mountain Music (Redrawn Colorized) 8.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jj9jOtSA4ww 0:26 Missing BaltoTheHero87/PrinceBalto MEP (My Part) 469 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHCvMdptOjU 0:09 Bigpaw roars at Grouchy Smurf 870 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOxDfBCiBPw 0:06 Captain Vinager shoots the Queen of Hearts 240 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwkfTkotZsU 0:06 Peter Potamus tells Hercules the Cat to knock it off 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzfxoWQu9ic 0:12 Captain Vinager shoots Dr.Facilier 157 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d13kOhBMPM0 0:06 Peter Potamus tells Baby Piggy to knock it off 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ev8mDvfUWf4 0:06 Gadget Hackwrench tells Katnip to Trash the Brat! 971 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3W3Omtsv1g 0:06 Captain Pete Growls at Negaduck 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwSky9nKEZQ 0:09 Genie tells Baby Piggy to sit down 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54UGhXpfIcI 1:41 CKprimeval07's Heroes VS Villains-Heckle and Jeckle VS Brer Fox and Brer Bear 589 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSVJjM7HqcA 0:13 Genie zaps Negaduck 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62i9vbn8UrU 0:06 Popeye tells Baby Piggy to be Quiet 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pWrU5VVdQg 0:10 Stromboli tells Baby Piggy to shut up 7.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtr02X5tibI 0:23 Genie zaps Sir Oswald 968 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMFlvnAaoWo 0:10 Kipper tells El Capitan to stop it 3.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwi-Yj_ebms 0:14 Genie tells El Capitan to sit down 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrbE3_QjNM8 0:03 My Reaction to Phineas and Ferb getting cancelled on june 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pU5nVviRWY 0:13 Bigpaw roars at El Capitan 856 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKIRBupvcm4 0:13 Stromboli tells El Capitan to shut up 7.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1L_C4WfEPfM 0:10 Dr Facilier tells El Capitan to stay out of sight 715 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SX_KXq7M-Wc 1:15 PANORAMA Spot San Carlo Junior Spruzzoli + Sequenza VHS d'Apertura 972 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTqtNcbOzBY 0:06 Ursula tells Negaduck to zip it 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDjxLhdGQnE 0:14 Eustice hits break to Smoke 394 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6WEaCn41Ts 0:28 Merlin's Creation (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 321 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMVHqp4f6cc 0:11 Peter Pan Throws his Dagger at Dangerous Dan 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEWqbD9QS-s 0:07 Little Cousin Scampi sneezes at Negaduck 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58KmrI0CNK0 0:24 Ricky M's Father's Day MEP (My Part) 324 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKE_Exw1WQo 0:11 Barnyard Dawg beats up Negaduck 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zki_ykA0RBQ 0:12 Genie tells Larson Petty to sit down 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_-AgxDt3hs 0:09 Dr.Facilier tells Larson Petty to stay out of sight 413 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdGGBKaX-9g 0:10 Yvonne Throws her Basketball at The Queen of Hearts 557 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hyEvRQ5YCH8 0:08 Angelica tells Negaduck that he'll be sorry 5.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmqhiKAnAMw 0:24 Ricky M's Father Day MEP (My Part) (Remade) 237 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3ZOYiAFvbo 1:29 Manuel Lobato Humanes's Villains War Trailer 998 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK9T3rkWaRE 0:06 Stinky Pete punches Negaduck 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di5Tx6mu92k 0:16 Stinky Pete punches Sir Oswald 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yh1AbBfzAOk 0:07 Balin Growls at The Queen of Hearts 309 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJMUJ-Ae64w 0:06 Mrs.Brisby tells Negaduck to get going 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wenQmQJLSKo 0:06 The Purple Plaque hits The Queen of Hearts with his golf club 330 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urYToRlI4nM 0:09 Woody yells at Negaduck 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRiAXKtL0Aw 0:31 Far Longer Than Forever MEP (My Part) 383 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwGexSBRZYc 0:13 Peter Pan Throws his Dagger at El Capitan 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8FXOy3tLyQ 1:38 Also Available from Digiview Productions-Timmy Brisby on The Beach (Fanmade) 7.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A14cXBVcIS8 0:16 Barnyard Dawg beats up El Capitan 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XThNfCWJ_ZA 0:21 Barnyard Dawg beats up Sir Oswald 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjATJHCviRo 0:15 Barnyard Dawg beats up Fat Cat 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iphq3Ko9vfE 0:10 Peter Pan Throws his Dagger at Hercules the Cat 4.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsCdPBBTuiA 1:37 Chernabog vs Mr.Swackhammer 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VmCTNtzEkQ 0:12 Barnyard Dawg beats up Katnip 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPXGRc-hlAU 0:06 The Purple Plaque hits Negaduck with his golf club 535 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9DB2Pk6jY8 7:36 Manuel Lobato Humanes's Villains War Round 1 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-l7Q2MYWo9o 0:16 Letter to Zachary Baker 251 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuDB_64N_wI 0:08 Letter to CKprimeval07 122 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaVXbtlR8EY 1:00 Pound Cutties Intro (Italian TMC 90s Version) 392 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6EF4BXyBy0 0:11 Genie tells Charlie the Grey Dog to sit down 823 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0bZSE1DEy0 3:40 Cierre de Emision TVE1-Jueves 06-01-1994 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WL2xciqNi90 0:12 Barnyard Dawg beats up Hercules the Cat 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4HtqeDatJw 1:48 Cruella DeVil and Madame Medusa vs Klaus and Klaudia 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ut4caQG8CWE 0:05 Amos Slade shoots Negaduck 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTm5Q2e6CsM 0:11 Little Cousin Scampi sneezes at Fat Cat 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgvEKgJSN68 0:09 Little Cousin Scampi sneezes at Dangerous Dan 393 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2orvN3052k 0:07 Little Cousin Scampi sneezes at Katnip 701 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuFxXihe0qY 1:47 Manuel Lobato Humanes's Villains War Round 2:Prologue 367 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n79qHK6OmSw 1:26 pete vs dangerous dan 662 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jCU6iKBSpo 0:12 McLeach tells Negaduck to be quiet 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bO8AMgQcZCI 2:21 Disney and Non-Disney Villains sing What Do We Care 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hI8HPqIOXFA 1:49 The Witch vs The Bat Cats 592 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_ss3Z-N_zs 2:15 Disney Villains War Tribute! 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cCAGOZd_t8 2:14 Disney Villains War Tribute! (Remade) 778 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMCsR5uD65Y 0:27 In Memory of Christopher Lee and Ron Moody MEP (My Part) 644 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtVb3xLdZAg 0:06 Popeye tells Magica DeSpell to be Quiet 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgLzC10DGs8 0:05 Scar Snout Growls at The Queen of Hearts 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4G8WB7wyyRk 0:08 Popeye tells Charlie the Grey Dog to be Quiet. 526 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Q_excqITfc 0:09 Dogtanian Growls at The Queen of Hearts 373 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xmLbPX679E 0:05 Cavin hits The Queen of Hearts with a Ham 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9iKtrS4IFM 0:06 Scar Snout Growls at Negaduck 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4WtujrbSII 0:31 Cartoon Screams (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EA_SwHErtI4 0:33 Buttercup tells Charlie the Grey Dog to shut up 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcdLBAa8YkE 0:09 Peter Pan Throws his Dagger at Grouchy Smurf 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB-E5VDIV1I 0:43 Message for CKprimeval07's 213 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDQqmayIyvU 2:50 Also Available from Digiview Productions-Forest 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixR9K9pBeZ4 0:12 Barnyard Dawg beats up Grouchy Smurf 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aR_8CAXlrQ 0:07 Felicia Tells the Queen of Hearts to Nobody Saw That! 298 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVvqfLnEbEs 1:44 Danger Mouse and the Heroes VS Baron Greenback and the Villains-Savages 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bn9p4zVPeC0 0:06 Katnip tells Negaduck to Quiet 949 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZ2MdO3gVZ8 0:10 Luk Internacional S.A. (Sooty's Amazing Adventures) 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wp9MvprT_O0 0:09 Wylie Burp Growls at Negaduck and Hercules the Cat 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfU10ZN9-PE 0:11 Yosemite Sam tells The Beagle Boys to Shut Up 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPxvEzZbQ08 1:01 Carpies vs The Bat-Cats 322 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYQmEisJ39I 0:11 Ed tells The Beagle Boys to move 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6j1XbY5DTbE 0:10 Angelica tells The Beagle Boys that they'll be sorry 773 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1IkTWI8-sY 2:33 The Villains Sing Are You In Or Out 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5jMNUBHFfo 0:09 The Justice Ducks tells The Beagle Boys to NO! 816 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlbWP2y5etM 8:30 Manuel Lobato Humanes's Villains War Round 2a 705 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnBaky6FeOA 0:34 Little Cousin Scampi sneezes at Percival McLeach and Cat R.Waul 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzayx2mdOcw 2:56 Disney/Non Disney Villains - Monster MEP (Closed) 138 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Na2vTp5O3mE 0:20 Disney/Non Disney Villains - Monster MEP (My Part) 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhncjyOlVqY 0:07 Ed tells Mordroc to move 304 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WFk8uERXFI 0:27 In Memory of Christopher Lee and Ron Moody MEP (My Part) (Remade) 220 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYRaD7cDA2A 0:26 Hero MEP (My Part) 417 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qi-DG9uyJbk 0:36 Hero MEP (My Part) (Part 1) 362 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5CsWv9HS6w 0:05 Dr.Facilier tells Magica DeSpell to stay out of sight 4.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05W_DqfUpN0 2:14 Disney Villains War Tribute! (Remade 2) 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRqdnTbjzYw 0:07 The Justice Ducks tells Mordroc to no 275 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHmf0Opl22c 0:09 Dogtanian Growls at Negaduck 528 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4P_MlWW18Wg 0:15 It's a Little Girl 2 901 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8vedw3YDGs 0:10 Angelica tells Larson Petty that he'll be sorry 558 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5Yyn-bLI7E 0:08 Captain Hook tells Peeking Duck that this is his last chance 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSsP2BYM-MU 2:06 Also Available from Digiview Productions-Waterfall (Fanmade) 7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeYX6hM_v0M 0:18 Popeye tells Amos Slade and Jenner to be Quiet 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl2_i4rdWaU 0:06 Ed tells Peeking Duck to Move 524 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmsPAPrnBjE 0:08 Yosemite Sam tells Negaduck to Shut Up 649 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGjUADDcPaE 0:36 Hero MEP (My Part) (Remade) 259 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0DFKKrkVfg 8:19 Manuel Lobato Humanes's Villains War Round 2a (Remake) 976 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hiE9pkCKYws 0:06 The Fat Controller tells Negaduck to Quiet! 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUBRnwcINoo 0:11 Letter to 76859Thomas1 120 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFIEW_-j1nE 3:02 Disney VS Non-Disney Villains Part 1:Name Game 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEBEDYpZ6pY 0:33 See Who I Am MEP Part 2 218 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHeu5eaMePY 0:31 Timmy Brisby's Birthday Party Custom Titles 357 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zskcg0DBjuo 0:41 jack-in-the-box vs barnaby 201 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2xMlz8P7IQ 0:34 Popeye tells Madame Medusa,Warren T.Rat,The Beagle Boys and El Capitan to Quiet 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPjYHuyY-yQ 3:14 Danger Mouse Villains Defeats 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLwwwBdNLyM 0:33 See Who I Am MEP Part 2 (Remade) 161 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObT6H1U9oR4 0:32 Popeye tells Captain Hook and Napoleon to be Quiet 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8gnWY2nzVQ 0:10 Peter Pan Throws his Dagger at Charlie the Grey Dog 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yk7EhCpfmK8 0:41 Jack-In-The-Box vs Barnaby 619 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlaferAHHP0 5:16 Heroes vs Villains Round 16 Opening (for CKprimeval07) 914 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSx677cpISQ 0:10 Fred Flintstone tells Scar Snout to sit down and shut up 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPZqMMSwnYo 0:33 Danger Mouse and the Beanstalk cast video 498 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6zd5Eepnno 1:48 Madame Medusa vs Klaus and Claudia 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0AsLRUs3S0 0:12 LUK Internacional S.A. logo (Cool McCool) 9.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOgkgEjqzAI 0:11 LUK Internacional S.A. logo (Spiff and Hercules) 6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rldWRm9UqQA 0:09 Mrs.Brisby tells Scar Snout to get going 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gc3IxPyShtQ 1:44 Also Available from Digiview Productions-Television Set (Classic Cartoons) 5.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cryrlu0NzC4 0:05 Martin Brisby tells The Queen of Hearts to NO 633 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8xLf3BNvrM 0:10 Katnip tells Martin Brisby to Quiet! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eMMAHpcR64 0:11 Peter Pan Throws his Dagger at Scar Snout 5.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3179vihlt4 0:11 Peter Pan Throws his Dagger at The Beagle Boys 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kldK5mv5lDU 0:14 Constantine insults Martin Brisby 901 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Y6iFjPg5T0 0:16 Mufasa tells Martin Brisby and Hercules the Cat Is That a Challenge 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZyaP6RtIsc 8:07 Non Disney Villains Tournament Round 1 (For Sonihadow21) 770 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAm5esZicqs 0:44 Heroes vs.Villains-Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride vs Lucifer 528 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFJsXQDFj50 0:17 Peter Pan Throws his Dagger at Martin Brisby 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4VYF2PKzc4 2:01 The Villains Sing When You're Big 8.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3sEj9dM9-w 0:35 Letter to CKprimeval07 137 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HJGT5LmNI8 0:08 Yosemite Sam tells Jack-In-The-Box to Shut Up 905 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWM9xrkWwtQ 0:11 Aunt Figg tells Jack-In-The-Box about Dr.Applecheek 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoKmoYXaNRk 0:11 Gadget Hackwrench tells Captain Vinager to Trash the Brat! 702 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvLzEXnOZEY 0:32 Birthday MEP for Johnny MEP (My Part) 103 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI-oQuHHvng 0:12 Peter Pan Throws his Dagger at Jack-In-The-Box 7.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKoLt8IaGAU 4:55 Danger Mouse and The Beanstalk Part 1 - Introduction/''Oh,What a Happy Day''. 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mgDrR4jE30 0:47 Gatobasura el rey de los trastos Opening 336 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwaWCbzKeB0 0:10 Martin Brisby tells himself to NO 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpqUaIs9b7Y 0:08 Little Cousin Scampi sneezes at Hercules the Cat 963 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hc_HsRx7byo 0:09 Peter Pan Throws his Dagger at Magica DeSpell 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUD3flrBp1E 1:20 Old Pete vs Sir Oswald 381 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1a3olDVsTEA 0:06 HvV Fidget Audition 50 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilerhxh3h_0 0:06 Donald Duck tells Stormella to shut up 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHH0y4cR6eg 0:07 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHH0y4cR6eg Yogi Bear tells Jack-In-The-Box That's Enough] 981 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qr7x4XfgCJk 0:10 Little Cousin Scampi sneezes at Jenner 557 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7UOP6O_JYQ 0:06 Fred Flintstone tells Oil Can Harry to sit down and shut up 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BLn2DuySZY 0:14 Peter Potamus tells Filthy Ted to knock it off 524 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSuIOsyyPwU 0:18 The Coachman tells Filthy Ted to be Quiet 893 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MI5rkJwck14 0:36 Hero MEP (My Part) 316 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSgSp9QUkHc 0:19 Peter Pan Throws His Dagger at Filthy Ted 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERt7lS7efNE 2:48 A Hero Lies in You (9/11 Tribute) (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cM9he2il-U 0:31 The Ducktators (Digital Colorized Title Card 1990s Recreation) 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnC1Wv6YrGI 0:06 Martin Brisby tells Negaduck to NO 671 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYGQO1YVOaY 2:28 Don't Forget To Watch the Movie (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 7.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DwhINiJ2nA 0:18 Stetsons are Cool (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 92 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icVusj8JU0c 0:11 Mensage for Eli Wages 62 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_xMyYxUTLA 0:42 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_xMyYxUTLA Scene for Genie's Creation (CoolZDane Version 7)] 112 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8aW2U4Mdao 0:06 I Wanna Easter Egg (Spiff and Hercules) 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTAz22gzp34 0:29 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTAz22gzp34 Scene for Clopin's Wrong Presentation (TheCartoonMan12 Version 10)] 277 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcY_xC4CU0c 0:14 Peter Pan Throws His Dagger at Oil Can Harry 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohTwCvbIkaQ 0:56 Yosemite Sam vs Cat Carson 399 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFUkiUkOmHU 0:17 Yosemite Sam tells Jenner and Martin Brisby to Shut Up 632 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kVkOlQGgIo 0:07 Princess Knight pulls Negaduck is on 461 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAo4wv1nsls 0:05 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAo4wv1nsls Scene for Let's All Go To The Lobby (TheCartoonMan12 Version)] 274 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4Rf2Yic5xQ 0:04 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4Rf2Yic5xQ Scene for My Halloween Video Intro 2015 (For Eli Wages)] 515 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWw5GGGK_XE 1:26 Opening to Cats Chasing Mices 2005 DVD 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-kdIdfLeCs 1:59 Closing to Cats Chasing Mices 2005 DVD 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2WqoEXDXz4 0:04 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2WqoEXDXz4 Bonus Scene for My Halloween Video Intro (2015) Intro (For Eli Wages)] 336 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=js2hNYyVhek 0:15 It's A Little Girl 3 372 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDxTQgGilWM 1:10 The Big Bad Wolf vs The Taxidermist 681 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cffwO-a_wEE 0:20 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cffwO-a_wEE Scene for An Unbirthday Surprise For The Queen of Hearts (TheCartoonMan12 Version 10)] 557 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtgqNvw14CE 0:13 Dogtanian Growls at Martin Brisby 557 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtalDNxuU9U 0:09 Danger Mouse Growls at Scar Snout 889 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJxGPWhDNZI 2:05 76859Thomas's Favorite TV Series 298 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i05B5cW5KoI 0:06 Felicia tells Negaduck to Nobody Saw That! 465 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORy-RA4C3EI 0:15 Genie tells Transfer to sit down 734 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hDaGR6ucRQ 0:12 Justin tells Transfer that he learn nothing 354 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAh4m_CyaBA 0:33 CITV Made For You Promo (1993) 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPxm4jqM5x4 0:11 Message for 76859Thomas1 67 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERxJfbbteqg 0:12 Popeye tells Transfer to Quiet 645 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27lwxGZnkZI 1:39 Wonderful Ways to Say No (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-PIodYjaXg 1:13 Rigodon and Tico the Movie Cast Video 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRnY2fYQxGE 0:16 Martin Brisby tells Transfer and Bluto to NO 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFUtdabrjCw 0:07 Rosey tells The Queen of Hearts to Quiet 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFG3cBrUN3Y 0:15 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFG3cBrUN3Y Scene for Clopin Wrong Presentation (TheCartoonMan12 Version 9)] 250 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MmQKjHNkdU 0:15 Peter Pan Throws His Dagger At Transfer 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWB13OGwjQg 0:30 TV Highlight of The Week - The Smurfs 76 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-igHYwY5fng 0:02 Scene for "What is Love (76859Thomas Version)" 197 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTXejcBYBgA 1:50 TV3 Adverts 1991 (Fanmade) (1). 110 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8jdE2iVyBY 0:11 Madame Medusa tells Transfer to shut up 461 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QB8dBkMfTco 0:44 The Villains Are Gonna Eatcha Brains 983 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMvf-Xr0N2Q 0:15 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMvf-Xr0N2Q Scene for Elsa's Creation (TheCartoonMan12 Version 13)] 298 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ldRV3oaufo 1:14 Magica De Spell vs Master Snozzle 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxXAqBxcjMQ 1:27 Pete vs Dangerous Dan 519 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5a25Z38NaE 0:55 D'Artacan y Los Tres Mosqueperros La Pelicula Trailer 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2u3Z98jA2I 0:04 Scene for "A Hero Lies In You (9/11 Tribute) (TheCartoonMan12 Version)" 502 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I7yJvSboGQ 0:11 Anuncio Dixan (El Retorno de D'Artacan) (1991) 492 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAZd3ZirTG4 1:48 Cabin Fever (A Manuel Lobato Humanes Crossover) Work-In-Progress 648 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyfSAUSdCIw 4:19 Cabin Fever (A Manuel Lobato Humanes Crossover) 5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNQMh6S9OJk 0:10 Fievel shoots the Queen of Hearts with a gun 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnmOkqSxhhE 0:05 Thomas tells Widimer to Shut Up 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XuJlbG5EnE 3:16 Sailing, Sailing Sailor's Hornpipe (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhlJa-pTIPQ 0:20 Payback on Hans 577 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czvDqKI208o 0:08 Peter Pan Throws his Dagger at Widimer 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7E3xx7MjNg 2:54 Also Available from Digiview Productions-Computer 7.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyRUWnBvhtQ 0:05 Ursula tells Widimer to zip it 369 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDbhoMThRjI 0:04 My begging to 76859Thomas brought back to Danger Mouse Videos 230 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecGbRYvNCbA 0:07 Scrooge McDuck falls at the sight of Queen Anne's new red dress 247 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMJo0nJhAbc 0:58 Pooh's Adventures Series Intro 6.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsbwOAi-i4U 0:54 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsbwOAi-i4U Scene for Elsa's Creation (TheCartoonMan12 Version 15)] 189 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7Gjep5C_xA 4:11 Hero (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) MEP (Closed) 108 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wc8LlK4ZLT8 0:16 Dr.Richelieu 229 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4bk7DIhz6g 0:04 Scene for "CMV:Don't Be a Jerk (It's Christmas)" (For Eli Wages) 375 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTZPM7wEreQ 0:35 Pete vs Mae West the athletic saleswoman 305 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPCO8ZJgiqI 12:08 Disney vs Non-Disney Villains (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version):Round One 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKpWljzwtaQ 4:06 Life's a Happy Song (Finale) (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 5.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPFv1Zu-Go4 0:21 Cartoon Classics Opening (The Children Channel) 284 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3-13SQUC64 1:36 Captain Hook vs The Blue Falcon 319 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xswYqmZ_q2U 0:08 Dogtanian Growls Again at The Queen of Hearts 761 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQYcx3VFvzM 0:05 Letter to 76859Thomas 61 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGh06aqvZKk 1:01 Tiny Toon Adventures (Manuel Lobato Humanes Style) 5.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJ9sa5rnOho 0:26 Strike Up the ALF Theme Song 331 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPUeldhJCtI 0:04 Jerry uses his garbage can to Milton the cat 214 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6CCDXpjkFs 0:09 Little Cousin Scampi sneezes at Bluto 483 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCmJ5GwRjmo 5:07 Our Time Has Come (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eghyJqmIGLE 0:43 2016 New Intro (for 76859Thomas) 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4CxYg_EYXg 0:06 Eustice hits break to Widimer 357 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qxlhbZMlYc 0:04 Martin Brisby tells Widimer to NO 475 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJo4x6AbhZo 0:06 Merlock tells The Queen of Hearts to Silence 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwg0ce4j4N8 0:08 Curly Shot Count Rochefort 347 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CJ5ebFyUr0 0:13 Stromboli tells Cardinal Richelieu to Shut Up 991 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKpwnYvCsDk 0:01 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKpwnYvCsDk Scene for Mrs.Brisby tells Madame Medusa to get going (for Eli Wages] 730 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgqcerN83-k 0:10 Dogtanian Growls at Bluto 219 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_JjkWxhPao 1:35 It's Our House Now with the BRB International Villains 815 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sH-Jd5qpDK4 0:06 Nemesis tells The Queen of Hearts to Enough 260 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AYNRGjOJM4 0:14 Heroes vs Villains Round 14 Part 4 of 4 Sneak Peak (for CKprimeval07) 259 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9liVYRHIKUk 0:05 Important Announcement (for CKprimeval07) 118 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3n2zTKhsIas 0:08 Scene for "VMV:Once Upon A Dream" (for CoolZDanethe5th) 294 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6XvpqWPyKM 1:33 Defeat Baron Greenback MEP (Open) 968 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQzLS4jGS-k 0:57 Dogtanian/Smurfs Parody 1 436 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zdq3f36z_TY 0:21 Sooty's Creation (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HW-HAn3Gz9E 0:05 My Reaction to Manuel Lobato Humanes who won't LEAVE ME ALONE 193 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2bByErCoAk 0:14 Dogtanian Growls at Cardinal Richelieu 821 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GuKjfcRo0k 0:09 Katnip tells Grouchy Smurf and Gaston to Quiet 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gzn-ICoPW7w 2:55 TVE2 Cierre de Emision 24-12-1992 (estilo Los Pitufos) 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RriGWB4UjiQ 0:07 Woody yells at Grouchy Smurf 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPNLdBwH3Cs 1:21 Scene for "Sunil's Creation (strongdrew941 Version 7)" (for strongdrew941) 341 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYd5X8qFQhg 0:29 VMV Mep (My Part) 310 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmdFL11DbUM 0:05 Letter to 76859Thomas 80 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_05ggydTNE 0:08 Dogtanian Growls at Grouchy Smurf 637 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WllZIofGMNs 0:05 Letter to acemckillayoface 207 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArrFXh5pEPQ 0:06 George Screams at Papa Smurf on the Phone 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvJ91quNL00 0:16 Donald Duck tells Eli Pandarus to shut up 783 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7CC_5YkNMc 0:18 Peter Pan Throws His Dagger at Eli Pandarus 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9d04_FVpk4 0:10 Manuel Lobato Humanes Pictures Logo 272 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJvSTs3RZ94 2:03 Opening to The Smurfs:Brainy's Smarty Party 2005 DVD 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8g_9Cjy0Ba4 2:39 Closing to The Smurfs:Brainy's Smarty Party 2005 DVD 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNrMxJ0mvOI 0:11 Katnip tells Cardinal Richelieu to Quiet! 297 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOtM_XMnyco 1:48 Cowboy Curtis' Song (A Manuel Lobato Humanes Crossover) 760 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyfaO39A9oE 0:05 What Do You Think About This Character? #1 88 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbq2r1ZlPg0 0:29 Sooty's Creation (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version 2) 485 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtMxmiwxt9Q 2:45 Smurfette Unmade flashback (with The Smurfs Season 1 Episode:The Smurfette) 79K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jb1W66kCCos 0:02 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jb1W66kCCos Scene for We Love Cartoons (76859Thomas Version)] 307 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPY8Vfz39bU 0:15 Balthazar slams the door at Donald 149 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWL-B8M7g4E 5:17 It's True (R.I.P. Canal+ Spain) MEP contest (open) 186 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcn2nIp4d14 0:05 Danger Mouse Growls at Grouchy Smurf 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMDp4PLQur4 0:24 Strike Up the Full Pott theme song 117 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gZONOjQIrs 0:22 Dogtanian Growls again at Cruella De Vil,Madame Medusa and Grouchy Smurf 905 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bosLugjPgRE 3:11 Cartoon All-Stars Story Series Cast Video 4.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cqtvLtVoTg 1:32 The Mad Doctor vs Professor Von Monster Meister 406 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=um511DBov68 0:13 Martin Brisby tells Grouchy Smurf and Cardinal Richelieu to NO 708 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3ydpRF-6cE 0:02 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3ydpRF-6cE Scene for The Goblin Queen tells Madame Medusa to Silence (for Eli Wages)] 471 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFfQsOZ8QZ4 1:02 The Smurfs - Season 8 Spanish Intro (Fan-Made Video) 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TOSMkQhF3I 0:43 Gargamel x Chlorhydris - Evil is Hot 264 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuTnhNz_XVM 0:11 Cat R Waul tells Percival McLeach to Freeze and Shoot him too 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOolLYoyraE 0:10 Genie tells The Blue Falcon to sit down 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSf4k38TVXU 0:10 Dogtanian Growls at Professor Screweyes 438 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulKz9g1K1vk 0:07 The Swamp Monster Growls at The Queen of Hearts 296 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Nizjx_Sn8U 0:06 Spike The Spider Growls at Grouchy Smurf 482 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hpmtYPfQio 0:06 The NBC Peacock Sneezes at The Queen of Hearts 8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJrVqbl9iw0 0:04 George Screams at Stan Laurel on the Phone (Remake) 314 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nM012f5qQe4 0:13 Curly hits Dirk the Daring with a mallet 239 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDW8n0l7cGI 0:48 Catscratch (Manuel Lobato Humanes Style) 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCoYgmQ0jH8 0:04 Scene for "Twilight Bark (strongdrew941 Version)" (for strongdrew941) 446 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baaxo342YCM 0:21 At The Beginning VMV MEP (My Part) 423 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6gbvw-_PkY 0:08 Little Cousin Scampi sneezes at Grouchy Smurf 912 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFvi0pJVFBs 0:15 Dogtanian Growls at Piella Bakewell 271 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UI00QWfinMc 1:04 Telemadrid - Promo Tendencias (1991) 143 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_QNFJBzzms 0:33 Nickelodeon Bumper - Yogi Bear 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLDzntTVymQ 0:05 Scene for ¨Dogtanian Growls at Cat R.Waul¨ (for Jaclyn Bachik) 288 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ER6-OOeI-o 0:09 Dogtanian Growls at Injurin´Joe 283 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ap-Eterd8Q 3:02 Quack,Quack,Quack,Donald Duck Song (A Manuel Lobato Humanes Crossover) 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CDwOqgev68 2:39 We Love Cartoons (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yr4Ic_qBW04 0:31 Smurfs Season 8 Closing (with Season 4 End Credits Theme) 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lj9kLoDkA4 0:02 Scene for ¨Katnip tells Injurin´Joe to Quiet¨ (for Jaclyn Bachik) 961 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iC_oZA95vNU 0:05 Scene for ¨Our Time Has Come (Jaclyn Bachik Version)¨ (for Jaclyn Bachik) 115 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfjlXDntxh4 1:56 The Villains Sing Land of The Dead 3.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sa19WuU0-Uk 0:25 So Close VMV MEP (My Part) 368 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k49A35N_HzM 0:07 Curly hits The Queen of Hearts with a mallet 154 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPUL7FtHLZQ 0:30 Injun´Trouble (1939) (1968 Colorized) (WB Seven-Arts Looney Tunes Title Card) (Fan-Made) 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51KV8tb7RH4 1:11 Scene for ¨Sunil´s Creation (ZoeLove 199 Version 3)¨ (for ZoeLove 199) 122 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbqS3X6qjsc 0:31 Dopey scared by the DIC Vortex Logo 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03GG1w0xHjQ 0:52 Buffalo Bones does Silbame 231 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fW3osNwUko 0:04 I Wanna Easter Egg (Dragon´s Lair 2:Time Warp) 601 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=td03ptN6b5g 2:31 HMV:It´s Our House Now 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrVAzz4fFpY 2:38 Binky the Clown as Mortimer Mouse 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umLrD4K-KG4 0:10 Gargamel tells Grouchy Smurf to Get Out 4.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6x7flh1sXz0 3:55 NBC Saturday Morning Credits August 1982 (Redo) 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ7Hnzw3yh0 4:26 NBC Saturday Morning Credits August 1981 4.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBQC-ROOLFE 5:51 CBS Saturday Morning Credits August 1988 5.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zl1FezpSnSI 4:30 CBS Saturday Morning Credits August 1989 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSKJH-nEFq0 1:56 My reaction to Manuel Lobato Humanes who won´t solojinglesradio leave me alone 628 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=889mhsVld88 4:59 CBS Saturday Morning Credits August 1988 (Redo) 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKB7H8zCdw8 2:41 Scene for ¨Miss Price´s Spell (TheCartoonMan12 Version 4)¨ 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOi67cRDTy0 0:28 Villains Defeat (Jaclyn Bachik´s Style) MEP (My Part) 586 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZReWO9Vra0 0:22 In Memory of Patty Duke MEP (My Part) 228 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wld0VMdnNIs 8:44 NBC Saturday Morning Intros August 1987 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vvx2FFgO5c 8:37 CBS Saturday Morning Intros August 1985 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcWqAo6AY34 0:12 Bluto uses the cannonball to explode the villain 242 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3MDinV4unQ 0:11 Donald Duck tells Lord Balthazar to shut up 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jV8P0CjWVVY 0:10 Yosemite Sam tells Lord Balthazar to Shut Up 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d27yzD0esc8 0:15 Peter Pan Throws his Dagger at Lord Balthazar 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQBvjWNOxsA 5:13 Digga Tunnah Dance (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEnDiRWXCvg 2:10 Riverland Song (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNKp5d0cl-E 0:34 Little Mix Salute MEP Part 2 125 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qs0j4h0Psa0 0:35 Happy Birthday,Daniel Esposito. 380 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWF3ZDL45QE 1:09 Muppet Babies (Manuel Lobato Humanes Style) 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qK5X3Q5YPUM 0:33 Disney Channel Image Promo (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9qagplongU 0:12 Dogtanian Growls at Vicky 280 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyGowzgJNRU 0:06 Balin shoots the Queen of Hearts with a gun 142 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hr_pLTe3obI 0:06 I Wanna Easter Egg (Detective Bogey) 711 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cxbg2elJwv8 0:07 George Screams at Fozzie Bear on the Phone 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbXjy7XBMRM 0:17 George's Fist Punches 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsJhp3hrlew 0:13 Dogtanian Growls at Lord Balthazar 252 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iPyVTdnBuw 0:08 Dogtanian Growls Again at Injurin´Joe 312 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idrmqrydwRk 0:18 Dogtanian Growls at Eli Pandarus 377 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pT8oBy1ou6M 0:06 Chris shoots The Queen Of Hearts with his plunger 517 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GaGMxXcj838 0:21 Happy Birthday,76859Thomas! 454 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udXtzeNERrA 1:41 Defeat Gargamel MEP (Open) 852 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJVTPtNzC-w 0:20 Smurfs 1988 NBC Saturday Morning Promo 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqY2cmysPa0 0:07 Spike The Spider Growls at Injurin´Joe 371 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQcP06YyjRU 1:38 Plankton´s Record (Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue Medley) 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkYTyARNW0o 5:51 Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera Credits August 1983 (Redo) 595 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzPar6qwPvo 6:48 Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera Credits August 1989 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZdwO9B-M0E 0:11 Yosemite Sam tells Master Blaster to Shut Up 428 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2MJFdzFOCM 0:38 The Smurfs Dancing to the 1981 Nickelodeon Theme Song 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoGIDfcfINo 0:11 Donald Duck tells Master Blaster to shut up 610 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gVWRS0Bk8E 0:07 Fred Flintstone tells The Slime Monster to sit down and shut up 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KrCX-JaV8s 0:07 Yosemite Sam tells The Slime Monster to Shut Up 294 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jv_DBp6izZc 0:22 Custom Nickelodeon Commercial Break Bumpers (The Smurfs) 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbGlnN3kSdE 0:23 McDonald´s - Happy Meal The Smurfs (1998 UK) 900 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVC4YMt_Foo 1:02 Alvin and The Chipmunks with MR.T theme! (mash-up) 991 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xS0xpWwrarM 0:05 Martin Brisby tells The Slime Monster to NO! 260 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dbIQB-JBF8 5:33 Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera Credits August 1982 24K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxEDUQMi2RA 8:32 NBC Saturday Morning Intros August 1985 (Redo) 625 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPw4YmOyvnE 1:34 The Dark Dragon vs Smaug (Remake) 471 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49vDouVXUV0 3:28 SMV:Movin´ Right Along 995 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0ltUIg6Psk 6:43 Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera Credits September 1984 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhtOZhQh35A 6:58 Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera Credits September 1987 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mgpel3W7x0g 0:26 In Memory of Alan Young MEP (My Part) 832 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hufpGUlkK7Q 0:30 Zootopia DVD Release Celebration MEP (My Part) 285 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dq5qNfwBDiw 2:39 4Kids National Anthem (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) (Happy 4th of July!) 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrlP0m-dWVo 1:22 Smurfs,Snorks and Foofur hour credits 5.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVd3-aVP-jU 0:05 Lord Balthazar tells the Queen of Hearts to shut up 605 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFEaiOYcKDQ 7:01 Betty Boop - Minnie the Moocher (Redrawn Colorized) 6.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXS4upXBxPA 6:08 AMV:Dangerous 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH-jPsY6SeM 5:45 Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera Credits September 1983 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgfFHHq2ayA 7:22 Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera Credits September 1986 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5PXaoPDi8s 3:06 The Music of Nature (A Manuel Lobato Humanes Crossover) 612 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZQm-Aqia1U 0:04 I Wanna Easter Egg (Dragon´s Lair) 687 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05G7j-4ocFU 0:37 Bagheera!!!!!!!! 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyCm7DYwcLk 0:30 "Magic Dance" Cover MEP (My Part) 590 views1 year ago The Firefighter Clown tells Negaduck to run 407 views1 year ago La programacion infantil de TVE de 1990-1991 1.9K views1 year ago Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera Intros September 1984 1.8K views1 year ago Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera Intros September 1987 1.2K views1 year ago Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue full intro 9.9K views1 year ago Katnip tells 1978 General Woundwort to Quiet 1.5K views1 year ago Shere Khan vs The Killer Panther 106K views1 year ago Merrie Melodies - We´re In the Money (Colorized) 140 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6FMs23SRS0 0:43 Start of The Rattled Rooster and Other Cartoon Fables VHS 624 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDbP4x9mJgI 0:25 End of The Rattled Rooster and Other Cartoon Fables VHS 556 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0BmtVC60bo 4:44 AMV:I Can´t Break Away 537 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyXPRkzyPxQ 1:16 Fred Fredburger Spells His Name (Manuel Lobato Humanes Crossover) 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHG33izVdsc 0:44 Garfield,Jon and Odie listen to Carry Me Back to Old Virginny 323 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0LbCPo6AEs 0:10 Peter Pan Throws his Dagger at The Slime Monster 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsQazcp6BuE 0:20 End of The Hound and The Rabbit and Other Cartoon Fables VHS (fanmade) 514 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDpLA8lArKE 2:10 [Fake Abertura O Regresso do D´Artacão (IVT1) 1991 - HD] 453 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPgh9HVSA2w 0:05 Scene for ¨Dogtanian Growls at Ursula¨ (for Patrick Hill) 133 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tbh6fsqf0Rs 1:08 The Nostalgia Critic's Reaction to Sweep and Scampi´s voice in Sooty´s Amazing Adventures 237 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6J_j3NcMF1k 2:31 HMV:It´s Our House Now (reupload) 328 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDB4mIKDqzk 0:29 Captain Hook tells Count Beajeaux that this is his last chance 232 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cz0zCqc5dM 0:27 Abigail scares Count Beajeaux 284 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lmKp3mEMsA 0:05 Scene for jaclyn bachlik and more Dogtanian growls at videos 114 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zF_KiEecn2w 2:14 Non-Disney Villains Tribute (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 8.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhrTRvFuYok 3:01 Cierre de Emisión RTVM-1 (4-7-1987) 298 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQLViNbozEo 1:29 HMV:The Villains are The Claws 748 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ENLmO-Uhdo 0:30 Genie tells Count Beajeaux to sit down 392 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1u71gXqSm0 0:29 Casper Warns Count Beajeaux 295 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xf3PQkssxA 0:02 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xf3PQkssxA Scene for HMV:The Villains are The Claws (for Eli Wages)] 152 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHD2pObMRTg 1:37 The Return of Dogtanian Ending (Recreation) 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SL0_0GL3WS0 1:00 Galaxy High School Opening 84 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C94KhNKEWN4 0:59 The Smurfs - Season One Intro (1981-1982) 9.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JDu1rh_j10 1:09 Canal Panda (Continuidad 1999) Incompleta 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eez3QsIt5rE 0:12 Dogtanian Growls at Jenner 196 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6nOE5Oeut4 0:36 Dogtanian Growls Again at Martin Brisby and Count Beajeaux 260 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCo36R4-D4s 4:46 Dangerous 330 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qhmYsr9fJM 1:03 Circus of the Dead MEP Part 3 259 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01yLXs3Z5pI 5:44 Los Lunnis:Están Locos Estos Lunnis 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCmZAB6g_iw 3:14 HMV:Casting My Spell 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9B_SU2bFLSU 0:27 Ursula tells Count Beajeaux to zip it 235 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAHPElQhYGE 1:19 TV Los Palacios (Gaceta Comercial 7-02-1999) 223 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x423UOMGE2M 0:36 Careta Eurovisión "Timmy Brisby y Jenny McBride" (Montaje) 132 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fP-YERO3Odk 0:36 Careta Eurovisión "Pif y Hercules" (Montaje) 182 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tEx75FtanM 4:40 HMV:Ghostbusters 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ti01RRE4fA 0:36 Careta Eurovisión "Classic Animations" (Montaje) 217 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjwDMv1m1jA 1:03 Circus of The Dead MEP Part 2 189 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w67kP8kcuGM 0:28 Halloween MEP (My Part) 223 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTh9uJFSk3w 0:23 Prologue for Dry Luigi´s Free For All Villains Tournament Part 2:Round 11 Part 1 203 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-j1siu7rNOs 0:47 Cabecera Videos de Primera (1993-1994) 472 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXT2wEjh4go 2:14 Non Disney Villains Tribute (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) (Redo) 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5knB8BGncWU 0:23 David the Gnome Uses the Magic To Defeat The Queen of Hearts 242 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivALkqBJ7PE 0:17 Manuel Lobato Humanes´s Random Comic Frenzy Clip 1 290 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDXOyy7LxBE 0:45 My Reaction to have blocked Muppet Babies episodes on YouTube 389 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnOokrXzrJc 2:15 El Retorno de D'Artacan (1990) (Cabecera) 393 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=as_uiXd9wZE 0:55 Jack In The Box vs. Count Rochefort 285 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8cRDbeqtUc 2:11 Willy Fog 2 (1993) Cabecera 252 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqvlPfm4F0k 1:09 Animaniacs (Manuel Lobato Humanes Style) 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5il6BP_HDo 1:19 Canal+ (France) Start-up 1987 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38oYBrDycaI 2:27 TVE1 [Spain | Adverts | April 2th, 1988] 102 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMKF2OgcGaY 3:03 Il Ritorno di D'artacan SIGLA + Cose a Caso In VHS 214 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlczK8vFjCI 0:25 Christmas MEP (My Part) 236 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLJq4OjSky4 14:55 Tanda 86 de ATV y Fin de Emision de ATV 85 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5_EUK2ZRmY 2:44 Just Say Yes 224 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivBCzZuOJp4 4:03 Megamix by Le Pays du Manga 271 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZHSYcr3wwk 0:29 Peter Pan Throws His Dagger at Count Beajeaux 515 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=penBa-RTj9g 1:39 CMV:Christmas is Here 558 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oAnGqySHaY 0:27 Chris shoots Count Beajeaux with his plunger 217 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dR0HPeIQC2s 0:23 David the Gnome Uses the Magic To Defeat Warren T.Rat 236 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5A_ac1vsfkU 1:02 The Secret of NIMH 2:Timmy to the Rescue Trailer 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ui7ZCRSRxQk 4:58 Canal Sur TV (Continuidad) 1992 207 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eRH_ICjWiE 4:34 TVE2 (Cierre de Emision) 18-12-93 468 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvMhzEPcvWk 0:10 Ursula tells Beetlejuice (Cartoon) to zip it 383 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79n4tkRQfUU 0:11 Yosemite Sam tells Beetlejuice (Cartoon) to Shut Up 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q19pLutaovM 0:12 Peter Pan Throw His Dagger at Beetlejuice (Cartoon) 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9Jitk1y-z8 1:40 Priests danced to Esto Tiene Mucho Ritmo 164 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShfmHp8cNPs 0:33 Dogtanian Growls at Beetlejuice (Live-Action) and Beetlejuice (Cartoon) 761 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHTm-qwRgkQ 0:21 Animaniacs (Manuel Lobato Humanes Style) (Nickelodeon Version) 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwDBcQZnBGc 3:16 Willie the Giant vs. Bluto the Giant 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTEPmbuH_lU 26:27 Ultimate 80s-90s Retro Cartoon Intros List (Part 5) 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ys6UWfogVdg 5:47 Heroes vs. Villains Round 16 Opening (remake) (for CKprimeval07) 709 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hth4By4Rgj4 0:27 Barnyard Olympics (Colorized Titles Recreation) 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLXKOThj4NQ 2:18 The Big Bad Wolf vs. The Sheepish Wolf 818 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xurrxjc7wSM 0:42 Gargamel x Chlorhydris - Evil is Hot (remake) 146 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XU4r4l1P8do 2:02 the Disney Villains are the Pirates Upon the High Seas 702 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHtPrYKoUtU 1:47 Cierre de Emisión RTVM+ (25-12-1990) 158 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRKmwQBx8Jo 1:29 Cierre de Emisión RTVM+ (24-12-1993) 63 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jROEZBgM8Nc 0:32 Garfield kicks Count Beajeaux 225 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Pm_kHZaKDs 0:36 Careta Eurovisión "La Pantera Rosa" (Montaje) 55 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQFoysj7_5Q 0:22 Timmy Brisby 1950s CinemaScope titles (fake) 631 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVkaLN1Nbh8 0:49 Valentine´s Day MEP 2017 (My Part) 326 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdK_0EIcEQo 1:22 Anuncio Garcia de la Vega de los 90s 88 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTwFAXUyrKg 0:27 Piglet tells Count Beajeaux to Shoo 176 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sky3nyX4Dko 0:53 Buster,Plucky and Hamton:The Three Musketeers Cast Video 776 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JF7sVJU-N34 2:21 Space Jam (Manuel Lobato Humanes Style) cast video 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50Rgdkfmidc 0:04 Baby Kermit says AAUGH! and Charlie Brown says AAUGH! 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdKjSnrP5aI 0:09 Genie tells Thistle to sit down 542 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWxiQqa05Us 0:07 Angelica Pickles tells Thistle That He´ll Be Sorry 646 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p41i_ZySx-I 0:13 Peter Pan Throws His Dagger at Thistle 827 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhzQQYhuiI4 0:10 Eustice hits break to Thistle 254 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-Nespo-_VA 1:32 Buffalo Bones dances to The Fruitties theme song 327 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmNOCRAZFEQ 0:20 Mickey's Gala Premier (Original Titles Recreation) (Colorized Version) 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c07TQS2ZQes 6:11 La Pantera Rosa en La Pulga Rosa 138 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikAmXPvWe5s 0:17 MGM and Universal logos with BRB and D´Ocon fanfares 497 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-VtPgbTuN8 7:06 Mickey Mouse - The Picnic (1930) with Original Titles Recreation (Colorized Version) 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DI2JS2aIPFY 0:16 Garfield kicks Beetlejuice (Cartoon) 644 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCFuaMmx5kw 2:50 Manuel Heroes vs. Villains Intro 393 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuAEdOw-Il8 0:18 Manuel Lobato Humanes´s Random Comic Frenzy Clip 2 335 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgndPif9rIo 0:30 The Nicktoons' Nickelodeon Song (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version) 6.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKULAEFYs4c 0:38 Strike Up the A Thousand and One Americas theme song 310 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKQ3L0KQX5c 0:18 BRB Internacional/MGM Animation/MGM Television/Claster Television Incorporated (1998) Logo (fanmade) 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZ0z4GjlrYA 0:08 Genie tells Cachirula to sit down 491 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W53MQDW2c_I 4:52 Canal+ [France | Promos and Canaille Peluche | December 1991] 299 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfWkFD2PtnM 0:06 Cabecera Canal+ Dibujos 1990-1992 (incompleta) 153 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xA6iS5yxN3M 1:39 Avance TVE1 (22/05/1993) Programación. Recreación 386 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yceMi_ybAM 0:19 MGM and Universal logos with BRB and D´Ocon fanfares 2 390 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqfT6sPnGDw 0:14 Genie tells The Professor (Felix the Cat) to sit down 750 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1uQaVeNjl0 0:13 Casper Warns The Professor (Felix the Cat) 389 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpYWEW68pwU 0:13 Peter Pan Throws His Dagger at The Professor (Felix the Cat) 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qd1E7Kfs34U 0:28 Garfield kicks The Professor (Felix the Cat) 830 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYgov8Jte_8 0:14 Dogtanian Growls at The Professor (Felix the Cat) 311 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yineDjHnyfU 0:28 The Ugly Duckling (1931) (Colorized Titles) (Fanmade) 1.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSOoKFMkTts 4:11 TVE1 - Bloque de publicidad 27/03/1992 296 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k102XGUoRCo 2:01 Promo Navidades en La Primera TVE (1994-1995) 1.7K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP29cu4hpHU 6:47 Merrie Melodies - I Like Mountain Music (TVrip) (Redrawn Colorized) 1.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwP3Mvz_clU 4:10 TVE1 - Bloque de publicidad 27/03/1992 (rescatado del VHS) 1.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pm1LvRbtSPM 3:11 TVE2 España 12-11-1995 - Cierre de Emisión, Himno y Carta de Ajuste 584 views11 months ago Piglet tells The Professor (Felix the Cat) to Shoo 481 views11 months ago Promo Los Simpsons en TVE2 (90s) 286 views11 months ago Ferdy la Hormiga - La feria de la boda (Español latino) 4.3K views10 months ago Canal Panda (Continuidad) (2000) 2.1K views10 months ago Promo La Banda (Canal 2 Andalucia) (2003) 2.1K views10 months ago Cierre de Emision TVE1 (13-7-1991) (Recreación) 454 views10 months ago Nanny Throws a Teapot at Thistle 581 views10 months ago The Ringmaster vs. Silas Wonder 391 views10 months ago MGM and Universal logos with BRB and D´Ocon fanfares 3 568 views10 months ago Red-Headed Baby (1931) (with redrawn end titles) (1995 dubbed version) (recreated) 625 views9 months ago Garfield kicks Thistle 488 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4cMiVvLbKQ 0:31 Radio's Late Night Humor (Manuel Lobato Humanes Crossover) 1.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-5bRtz29vM 2:31 Detective Bogey - Escena del Restaurante Pancho´s (con sus risas enlatadas) 212 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVLq2pu_oJE 0:15 Remember Me, Eddie (Happy Birthday,CoolZDanethe5th) 1.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srfFW1usvuI 3:07 My reaction to MrHammadmossop1988 closed his account 761 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqKQuxWN0CQ 1:54 The Super Mario Brothers Super Show Intro and scene 303 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1U4tSvLX1A 6:42 Smile,Darn Ya,Smile! (1931) (Colorized Version) 7.4K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44xdRWQFHMY 0:06 Snoopy Growls at Thistle 209 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjQ2BmJaMx0 7:20 You´re Too Careless with Your Kisses! (1995 black and white dubbed version) 296 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AnVoBbn7qI 0:57 Manuel Lobato Humanes´s Random Comic Frenzy Clip 3 311 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=argJBmCvLbU 2:54 Canal+ (Spain) - Closedown (19th January 1994) 129 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTb_rdoQe-g 0:10 What Do You Think About This Duo #1 103 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWckyuIuCBE 0:24 Looney Tunes (1932-1933) Opening (1988 Redrawn Colorized Version) 3.7K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzAspGAmMD8 0:29 Lady, Play Your Mandolin! (1931) (1992 Redrawn Colorized Titles) (Recreation) 975 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a35-BbzOcbE 1:00 Cartoon Network (Europe) - Catchphrases and Words to Live By (1993) 847 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EP7FtM-3374 0:06 What Do You Think About This Duo #2 131 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3N5eJgRklY 0:10 Scrooge McDuck Yells at Thistle 586 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZSAgwpyXg4 0:06 Kumba uses the stone to kick The Queen of Hearts 317 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qapv2kRcaGA 6:29 Merrie Melodies - A Great Big Bunch of You (Colorized) 3.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4imETiNC6E 0:57 The Simpsons Movie (Manuel Lobato Humanes Style) Cast Video 467 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdAsryqsp8g 0:05 Felicia tells Scruple to Nobody Saw That 372 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDiVA2bQ-og 0:06 Donald Duck tells Scruple to Shut Up 730 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBLbABd0ZZQ 0:07 Mufasa tells Scruple Is That a Challenge 573 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UF746jdYcyU 0:55 K-tel Records - 25 Greatest Hits Sesame Street commercial (restored) 350 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BGQ5mKfWDU 6:46 A Great Big Bunch of You (comparison) 179 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMzUBuP4rsI 7:49 Manuel´s Villains War - Round One 339 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl6SbqPkUK4 0:34 Who Was Actually Messing with Daffy? 137 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rB8ccCbExm0 5:24 Betty Boop in Romantic Melodies (Colorized) 190 views2 weeks ago Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Manuel Lobato Humanes Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART